Desculpas
by Saggin' Jowls
Summary: Ela só queria pedir desculpas... Mas como isso era difícil com alguém tão complicado como ele! [OneShot][InoxGaara]


**Disclaimer: **Não, o Naruto não me pertence... Ninguém sabia disso né?! ¬¬

Legenda:  
- Fala normal_  
"Pensamento"_

-- Sejam bonzinhos... Nunca escrevi com este casal antes, é uma tentativa! _Boa Leitura. _

* * *

**Desculpas.**

O sol raiava forte nos céus da Vila Oculta da Folha. Praticamente todos os chuunins da vila estavam em missões, o que deixava a vila muito quieta e vazia.

Dentro de uma pacata floricultura, podia-se ver uma chuunin kunoichi ao balcão, uma das únicas que não estava em missão. Ela aparentava estar sem nada para fazer, devido à expressão de tédio em sua face. Seus olhos azuis celeste expressavam nada mais que cansaço e tristeza.

Já fazia três horas consecutivas que Ino estava parada ao balcão da floricultura de sua mãe. Ela se perguntava por que, por que justo ela tinha que ficar ali sem fazer nada enquanto o sol raiava forte lá fora e o céu estava limpinho, tudo perfeito para passar um dia fora aproveitando o dia com os amigos. Lembrou-se então que todos os seus amigos chuunins estavam em missões fora da vila. E por que ela não podia ir às missões também? Ah, eram muito perigosas.

Será que ela era tão fraca a ponto de não poder acompanhar seu time em uma simples missão? Não que simples fosse a palavra para descrever a missão que foi designada aos principais chuunins da vila naquela manhã. A missão era rank S. Mas mesmo assim, Ino era uma boa ninja, não era? _"Ah... que chatice!"_ Parecia até que a garota andara passando muito tempo junto de seu melhor amigo, o chuunin das sombras Shikamaru.

Ela não era de reclamar o tempo todo como Shikamaru, mas aquele momento estava mesmo contribuindo para que ela ficasse cansada e sem vontade de fazer nada. Remexeu em seu pequeno banquinho que ficava atrás do balcão onde seu corpo estava apoiado. Ela estava jogada de qualquer jeito em cima do balcão, pelas suas contas já fazia mais de uma hora desde que nenhum cliente entrava na pequena loja. _"Ah... que tédio!"._

Sua vontade era sair de lá naquele mesmo instante e deixar aquele local que já estava dando nos nervos da garota. Ela passou a mão levemente sobre seus compridos e longos cabelos loirinhos enquanto pensava como uma garota tão bonita como ela tinha que ser reduzida a uma simples trabalhadora e balconista de uma loja familiar. Por que sua mãe não poderia fazer este trabalho ela mesma? A floricultura afinal não era dela? _"Ah... que droga!"._

Ela levantou levemente o seu olhar para a porta transparente da loja de sua mãe, em busca de algo interessante para ver. Exatamente no momento em que seu olhar tocou o ambiente lá fora, passava um garoto, _aquele_ garoto. _"O que ele ta fazendo aqui?!"_ Ela pensava intrigada, encarando o ninja que passava vagarosamente em frente à floricultura.

Ele olhou de relance para dentro do local, logo dando de cara com os olhos azuis celestes o encarando perplexos. Ele parou, ficou apenas fitando a kunoichi encarando-o. O que ela tinha? Parecia que tinha acabado de ver um fantasma! Por que todos tinham sempre que olhá-lo com aquela cara? _"Monstro..."_ Ele pensou consigo mesmo, fazendo depois uma cara feia para Ino que ainda o encarava e voltando a andar.

Que droga! Por que desde de que ele era apenas uma criança as pessoas tinham que olhá-lo com aquelas caras de surpresa, ele não poderia ser apenas um ser humano normal? Julgar, julgar, julgar. Isso era tudo o que as pessoas faziam quando olhavam para ele. E foi isso que acabou deixando-o violento como era. Não é fácil agüentar, mas ele agüentava como podia. Quando alguém reconheceria isso? _"Nunca..."._ Ele deixou escapar um pequeno e leve suspiro. Como queria ser reconhecido, como queria que alguém o tratasse dignamente, mas ele sabia que isso era impossível, e Ino não fugia à regra.

Ela continuou olhando para a porta perplexa. Agora se perguntava por que ele tinha feito aquela cara feia para ela. Tinha feito algo errado? O que será que tinha feito? Só estava a observá-lo! O que aquele garoto tinha afinal? _"Ah, por que ele é tão complicado?"_ Essa era uma pergunta que Ino nunca seria capaz de responder. Ela decidiu então que se ele tinha a olhado com aquela cara, ela devia ter feito algo. E como ela se julgava uma pessoa tão... generosa, decidiu por ir atrás dele, perguntar-lhe o que o incomodou.

Retirou o avental da floricultura que usava, apagou todas as luzes e correu até a porta. Passou por ela, fechando e trancando-a em seguida. Virou a plaquinha onde estava escrito "Aberto" que depois de virada passou a dizer "Fechado" e começou a seguir o misterioso garoto. Com certeza iria descobrir o que ele pensava.

Ela o seguia escondendo-se atrás de postes e de construções apenas a fim de não fazê-lo perceber sua presença. Coisa que ela achou que conseguiria facilmente, mas enganou-se. Ele percebeu facilmente que ela estava seguindo-o. Parou de andar por um segundo, olhou de esguelha para o lado, sem mover sua cabeça. Viu a garota escondida atrás de um poste, apenas com a cabeça à mostra.

Ele decidiu então que deixaria ela pensar que não notara sua presença. Por que será que ela não podia ir simplesmente falar com ele? Não, tinha que ficar escondendo-se a fim de fazê-lo não perceber sua presença. Será que ele metia tanto medo assim? Ah, quando ele seria normal? _"Que droga!"._ Continuou andando com a garota ainda o seguindo. Parou apenas quando avistou uma construção muito alta. Pulou e alcançou o telhado, ficando de pé em cima deste.

Ela o olhava perplexa, aquele prédio era enorme, como ele conseguira subir ao telhado apenas com um pulo? Ela teve que reconhecer naquele momento que ele realmente era capacitado, um grande ninja. Mas espere, agora que ele estava no telhado, se ela fosse atrás dele, ele iria percebê-la. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando em como poderia chegar lá sem ser avistada. Estava com medo? Nunca, Yamanaka Ino não tinha medo.

Decidiu então que deixaria ele perceber sua presença. Deu um longo salto, deixando o chão abaixo de si e aterrissando na beirada do telhado onde ora o garoto pulara. Percebeu que ele encontrava-se de costas para onde ela estava, sentado. Suspirou de alívio, pelo menos assim ele não saberia que ela estava ali. Ou era isso que ela achava.

Em um movimento rápido e súbito, ele virou-se para onde a ninja estava, dando de cara com ela encarando-o novamente. E de novo com aquele olhar de medo e repulsa. Por que ela não poderia olhar para ele como se ele fosse um ninja normal, não, uma pessoa normal que apenas estava passeando por ali, mas não, ele podia sentir o medo vindo dos profundos olhos azuis dela, que parecia suplicar-lhe que não fizesse nenhum mal a ela.

Ela estremeceu, ele tinha percebido sua presença. Ficou parada perplexa, apenas encarando os olhos verdes inexpressíveis dele encarando os seus. Parecia que ele estava prestes a devorá-la com o olhar. Seus olhos a deixavam com medo, aqueles olhos cheios de rancor e mágoa, aqueles medonhos olhos esverdeados que a assombravam a cada minuto passado. Já estava ficando incomodada com aquele olhar que parecia ler sua mente, abriu a boca várias vezes, mas nenhum som saía. Estava apavorada.

Ele viu-a a abrir a boca na esperança de dar-lhe uma explicação por estar o seguindo, mas nada saía. _"De novo..."_ Ele pensava ainda encarando-a. Por que ninguém conseguia dirigir-lhe a palavra? Por que ninguém conseguia conversar com ele? Ah, por que ele tinha que meter medo em todos que olhavam fixamente para seus inexpressivos olhos? Começou a ficar atordoado com o olhar de medo de Ino, aquilo o estava matando por dentro, e antes que mais perguntas lhe viessem à mente, ele virou-se para ficar de costas para ela novamente.

Ufa, ele virou-se, parou de encará-la. Ela suspirou de alívio. Agora que ele não mais a encarava, talvez ela conseguisse conversar com ele e fazer o que tinha em mente dês de quando começou a seguí-lo.

- Erm... Gomen p-por ficar te seguindo por aí... - Ela deu uma pausa, viu que o garoto continuava sentado imóvel na outra beirada do telhado. -...Mas é que... q-quando eu estava na fl-floricultura, v-você me olhou de um jeito... - Ela parou de novo, não sabia a palavra certa para definir o olhar que o garoto lançara-lhe quando estava na loja de sua mãe. - Erm... um jeito tão... - Teria que dizer algo logo, a única coisa que veio em mente. -...demoníaco.

Ele enfureceu-se. Então era isso? Ela tinha vindo ali apenas para perguntar a ele por que ele era um monstro? Que garota insolente! Jogando na cara uma coisa dessas, e ainda falando com ele como se ele estivesse prestes a lhe dar um tiro, gaguejando como se estivesse frente a frente com a morte.

- Insolente... - Foi a resposta do garoto.

Ela enfureceu-se. Por que ele estava a xingar-lhe? Ela tinha apenas feito uma pergunta, não tinha o ofendido. Pensou rápido, o que poderia esperar de alguém como ele? Nada mais do que ofensas. Que garoto atrevido! Como ousava humilhá-la quando ela tinha sido tão... generosa com ele?

- Atrevido! - Ela virou-se de costas para ir em bora, agora pensando o que dera nela em ir atrás daquele "caso perdido". - Não sei porque vim aqui perder meu tempo com você! - Quando os pés de Ino já deixavam o chão para pular do telhado, sentiu seu pulso ser segurado fortemente. Olhou para trás e viu o garoto dos cabelos ruivos a segurando. Por que ele fez isso? Nem mesmo ele sabia, foi como um impulso.

- Me solta Gaara! - Ela exclamou, mas ele nada fez, continuou a segurando. Ela olhou para os olhos dele, e pode ver a fúria a mágoa expressa neles. Assustou-se, por que ele não a soltava? - ME SOLTA AGORA! - Ela dessa vez gritou, e ao perceber que Gaara nada fazia para insinuar que a soltaria, ela começou a se desesperar. - ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA! SOCORRO! - Ela agora estava em prantos. Soluçava desesperadamente, quando ele finalmente soltou seu pulso, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada a seus pés.

- SEU IDIOTA! O QUE EU TE FIZ, HEIN? VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO! - Ela ainda chorava, agora o olhando com fúria.

Ele ouviu as palavras pronunciadas pela garota como se fossem uma kunai perfurando seu coração. Como ele pretendia que as pessoas parassem de olhá-lo como um monstro, se ele agia como um? Pensou em pedir desculpas... Desculpas? Nunca, ele era Sabaku no Gaara, nunca pediria desculpas para uma insolente como Yamanaka Ino.

Ele apenas estendeu sua mão para que a garota levantasse, mas ela em vez de aceitá-la, deu um forte tapa em sua mão, rejeitando a ajuda oferecida por ele.

- Não me toque! - Ela gritava furiosamente. Ele recuou alguns passos para trás, e pulou do telhado, deixando Ino sozinha.

Ela ainda chorava e soluçava muito, levantou-se do chão e pulou também do telhado. Começou a correr com os olhos ainda marejados em direção à sua casa. Chegou à porta de sua casa, abriu-a com violência e correu escada acima para seu quarto. Entrou em seu aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si com muita força, fazendo com que ela projetasse um barulho muito alto. Jogou-se em sua cama de qualquer jeito e chorou, chorou de gritar. Gritava alto com a cabeça afundada em seu travesseiro, o que abafava um pouco o som de seus gritos. Estava aterrorizada, o medo e a raiva misturavam-se em sua cabeça. Chorou durante várias horas, passando depois a cair no sono, dormiu tranqüilamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda estava deitada em sua cama. Levantou-se vagarosamente e olhou pela janela, em busca de algum raio de sol da manhã, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um céu escuro e cheio de estrelas. Assustou-se. Olhou no relógio que estava em cima de seu criado mudo, ele marcava 3:30 da madrugada. Ela passou a mão levemente em seu rosto, percebendo como seus olhos estavam muito inchados. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, passando a encarar sua face no pequeno espelho. Começou a pensar em tudo o que tinha dito a Gaara naquele dia, ela tinha sido muito rude.

Decidiu então que iria desculpar-se com o garoto, mas não sabia se ele ainda estaria em Konoha pela manhã do outro dia, ou se já estaria de volta a Suna. Acabou por fim decidindo ir naquela hora mesmo, não importava se era madrugada, sabia onde encontrar o ninja de Suna.

Antes de ir ao encontro de Gaara, deu uma rápida passada na floricultura já fechada de sua mãe. Acendeu uma lanterna para poder ver em meio a toda a escuridão que a loja estava. Passou a fraca luz que a lanterna emanava sobre os milhares de vasos que estavam nas centenas de prateleiras. Parou a luz em uma delicada rosa vermelha. Caminhou até o vaso onde estava a flor e a pegou com todo o cuidado.

Deixou a loja e foi andando pelas ruas vazias da vila. Estava com medo, pois as ruas estavam muito escuras, apenas iluminadas por fracas luzes altas que vinham das calçadas. Continuou caminhando muito vagarosamente, olhando em todas as direções para ver se alguém se aproximava. Chegou ao prédio da Hokage, sabia que encontraria Gaara sentado no telhado. Deu um salto e aterrissou no telhado do prédio, podendo logo avistar mais uma vez o garoto de costas para si.

Gaara percebeu que alguém estava ali. Pensou em atacar, mas algo dentro de si dizia que não era um inimigo. Ficou apenas parado, esperando para ver o que a pessoa faria. Ino viu que Gaara não se mexia, teria que fazer algo.

- Erm... - Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu pronunciar.

Ele reconheceu aquela voz no mesmo instante. Soltou um leve suspiro, virou-se para trás e pôde ver apenas a silhueta de Ino no escuro, que era apenas possível ser vista devido à claridade que a lua emanava atrás da garota. Continuou a encará-la fundo nos olhos. Mais uma vez ela fitou os olhos inexpressivos dele encarando os seus. Estremeceu, mas não demonstrou medo, aquilo iria apenas piorar a situação. Ele viu que ela não aparentava medo nos olhos, mas sabia que por dentro ela estava aterrorizada. Suspirou novamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou seco e breve, ainda encarando-a.

- Eu... Eu vim te pedir... Desculpas... - Ela falou tentando o máximo que conseguia não deixar transparecer o medo que sentia.

- Pelo quê?

- Por... Pelo... Pelo que eu te disse... hoje de tarde... Eu... Eu não quis te chamar... te chamar de... - Ela fez uma pausa, não iria ter coragem para pronunciar aquelas palavras, ele poderia enfurecer-se novamente. -...de... - Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele foi mais rápido.

- Monstro? - Falou encarando-a mais fundo nos olhos. Ela arrepiou-se.

- Hai... Isso mesmo...

- Hump... - Ele suspirou. - Não me interessa o que alguém como você pensa de mim.

Ela enfureceu-se, como ele era atrevido! Queria dizer tudo o que pensava, mas pensou bem, aquilo não seria a melhor idéia do mundo. Decidiu então que iria tentar conversar amigavelmente com ele. Começou a caminhar em direção a onde ele estava e sentou-se ao lado dele na beirada do telhado.

- Desculpe... Eu não quis... te magoar... - Ela encrava algum ponto interessante no chão, evitando encará-lo.

- Por que você está se preocupando e falando comigo? - Falou seco mais uma vez, sua voz era medonha e Ino estremeceu de novo.

- Eu... - Antes que pudesse terminar, ele a interrompeu.

- Não tem medo? - Ele agora a encarava, enquanto ela apenas olhava para o chão.

E agora? O que ela faria? Diria que estava com medo? Não, que estava completamente apavorada? Não, isso iria enfurecê-lo. Mas ela teria que ser sincera. Pronunciou um rápido "sim". Ou era isso que ela tinha dito em sua mente, porque as palavras que saíram de sua boca foram outras...

- Não. - Foi o que seus lábios pronunciaram, sem que ela percebesse.

Ele então abaixou seu olhar ao chão. Como tudo aquilo era novo para ele, alguém lhe dirigindo a palavra, alguém lhe dizendo que não sentia medo dele? Teria que comprovar isto. Voltou a olhá-la fixamente, teria que ver nos olhos dela se ela estava ou não com medo.

- Então olhe para mim. – Ele disse olhando fixamente para ela.

Ela estremeceu mais uma vez. E agora? Ele iria perceber que ela estava com medo! Seus olhos expressavam o medo. Agora assim ela estaria perdida. Continuou fitando o chão. _"E agora, o que eu faço? Kuso!"_. Pensou rápido, seria melhor fazer o que ele mandava e deixá-lo ver que seu olhar demonstrava medo do que negar uma ordem dele, ah sim. Olhou para o lado, encontrando seu olhar com o dele. Fitava aqueles olhos esverdeados e inexpressivos. De repente algo tomou conta de si. Começou a se perder naqueles olhos sem emoção e cheios de mágoa, querendo profundamente fazer algo para ajudá-lo. O que estava sentindo? Dó? Compaixão? _Amor_?

Ele percebeu que os olhos extremamente azuis que encarava não transpareciam medo, e sim uma tremendo compaixão, dó, ou até... _amor_. Aquele olhar... Ele assustou-se com aquilo, nunca tinha recebido um olhar como aquele. Perdeu-se naquela imensidão azul. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Até que ele virou-se para frente novamente, deixando de encará-la.

- O que foi? - Ela perguntou inocentemente, vendo-o olhar devagar para o chão. Ele tentava esconder algo? É, ele dava graças à deus que conseguira olhar para baixo antes que ela percebesse que suas bochechas estavam levemente... rubras?

- Nada. - Falou seco, virando-se para o lado oposto de Ino, ficando de costas para ela.

Ela deu de ombros, o que estava dando nele? De repente ficara tão estranho. Decidiu continuar com aquela conversa, afinal estava levando a algo.

- Hoje eu senti uma coisa estranha... - Ela disse suavemente, dirigindo seu olhar para o céu estrelado.

Ele pensou em não responder, o que ela pretendia lhe contando coisas como aquelas? Ele não era curioso, nunca fora, e não era agora que mudaria. Continuou em silêncio, mas como se fosse um ato involuntário, seus lábios pronunciaram palavras que ele jurava não terem sido mandadas pelo seu cérebro.

- O que?... - Falou muito baixo, um sussurro, mas que foi capaz de despertar a audição de Ino.

- Bom... - Ela fez uma pausa, por que estava contando a ele aquilo? Do que interessava? Mas agora teria que terminar o que começara. - Quando eu fui para casa, depois que nós brigamos hoje... Eu senti uma raiva e fúria imensas, misturadas com um medo e uma angústia terríveis, eu me senti como se fosse desmoronar...

Aquelas palavras... Aquilo que ela disse ter sentido... Aquilo pegou Gaara de surpresa, fazendo com que seu coração vibrasse. Ele arregalou os olhos em surpresa, cerrou seus punhos com força, e falou firme.

- Você sentiu na pele o que um dia em senti quando... - Ele pausou. - Quando meu pai... tentou me matar... Quando todos me traíram! Quando me fizeram tornar-me o que eu sou hoje! Quando começaram a me olhar como se eu fosse um monstro! Por que, por que ninguém pode me olhar como se eu fosse normal?! Por que?! - Ele agora gritava, olhando ainda para o lado oposto de Ino, com uma cara demoníaca.

Mas dessa vez ela não estremeceu. Não, não estava com medo. Sentiu ainda mais compaixão e dó por ele. Como ele sofria, como ele era forte... Ah, como ela queria ajudá-lo.

- Eu... não te vejo como um monstro... tanto que estou aqui... conversando com você... como se você fosse... não, você é... uma pessoa como todas as outras, com sentimentos e emoções.

Ele sentiu-se acalmar, toda a raiva que antes sentiu, quando pronunciou as palavras que denunciaram seu passado a Ino, agora tinha ido em bora. Começou a sentir-se melhor. Mas ele era Sabaku no Gaara, nunca deixaria isso transparecer, para ninguém, sem exceções. Ficaram em silêncio, até que Ino finalmente se lembrou da flor que carregava consigo, a delicada rosa vermelha que pegara na floricultura antes de sair.

- Ah, Gaara... Eu trouxe para você. - Ela estendeu a flor que carregava em suas mãos para o garoto, que se virou para fitá-la.

- Eu não quero. – Respondeu olhando fixamente para a flor nas mãos da kunoichi.

- Deixa de ser orgulhoso... É um pedido de desculpas... Sabe, eu amo flores... E essa aqui me lembra você... E pensei que talvez você fosse gostar...

Ele pensou em aceitar o presente de paz que a garota oferecia, mas seu orgulho, seu maldito orgulho não lhe permitia.

- Eu não quero. - Repetiu.

- O que custa Gaara? – Perguntou fitando-o com um olhar pidão.

- Por que ela lembra a mim? Vermelha? Como... sangue? – Perguntou ainda olhando fixamente para a rosa, agora com um olhar vago.

- Não... Eu não sei porque, só sei que me lembra você...

- Eu ainda não quero... – Falou teimoso.

Ela então depositou a bonita flor no chão que estava entre ela e Gaara, olhou para o chão e falou, chorosa.

- Eu já pedi desculpas...

Ele pensou de novo em aceitar as desculpas que aquela garota o oferecia, afinal ela tinha sido a única que tinha ido falar com ele, e ainda o olhava sem medo e com compaixão. Mas novamente seu orgulho não lhe permitiu, ele era Sabaku no Gaara!

- Isso não basta. - Falou seco novamente, levantando-se de onde estava.

Ino então fechou os olhos, e apenas ouviu ele pular do telhado onde estava, e caminhar para algum lugar que ela não saberia onde era, talvez para sua vila, talvez não. Quando o barulho dos passos ficou distante a ponto de ela não mais ouvi-los, ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Suspirou. _"Por que será que ele me disse que não bastavam desculpas? Será que ele não as aceitou? Eu até ofereci um presente..."_ Ela então olhou de relance para o local onde outrora deixara a rosa vermelha e percebeu que ela não estava mais lá. Ela sorriu, sorriu docemente. Ele tinha então aceito suas desculpas. Então por que dissera que não bastava?... _"Será que... ele queria algo mais vindo de mim?"._ Ela riu baixinho, levantou-se do local onde estava e pulou para baixo do telhado. Parou e olhou para a rua escura que levava à saída de Konoha. _"Por que ele tem que ser tão complicado?... E por que eu gosto tanto disso?...". _Ela então pensou por um segundo... e acabou descobrindo algo inesperado... _"Agora me lembro... rosas vermelhas... simbolizam... amor..."._

Enfim, ele descobrira alguém que o olhava como alguém normal. E era comum de um ser humano normal... querer _algo mais_ de alguém que julgue especial... Não apenas... Desculpas.

**Owari.  
**

* * *

**  
E é isso... Apesar de ser fanática pelo casal InoShika, eu gosto bastante de tentar esrever com casais diferentes e novos, e quando tentei com InoGaara, deu no que deu! Vou confessar que foi um dos casais mais difíceis que já escrevi... Eles não combinam! E por mais que eu tenha tentado dar à fic um final melzinho na chupeta, com esses dois não da... Então ficou um fluffy mesmo! Não sei se gostei do final... mas enfim, não vi outro jeito pra terminar!  
**

**Espero que tenha saído legal, me digam o que acharam hein!  
Obrigada!**

**Beijos, bai bai!****  
**


End file.
